Rain
by Skittles the Sugar Fairy
Summary: Drabble. Inspired by my own actions. A boy escapes the world in which he is trapped, if only for a moment........


Authoress Note: Drabble really, nothing special. I couldn't really capture the words for this thing, but I tried. Have you ever danced in the rain? During a storm? There is really nothing like it.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

A boy with black hair stood under the darkening sky, watching the clouds give birth to a storm.  
  
His face was rasied to the heavens as the renewing scent of rain blew around him, settling around him. His eyes were closed as he began to wait for the beggining. He didn't have long to wait as dark ominous clouds opened up around him, pouring down their tresures to the plants below, begging for something to quench their thirst.  
  
Lightning danced and lit up the sky while thunder rumbled and bellowed.  
  
The boy laughed and raised his hands and began to dance around in the rain, his face never leaving its uplifted position.  
  
This is what made life worth living.   
  
He continued to dance in the rain, the storm growing wilder around him. Wind ripped through the grass and trees, making them sway to the same beat that the young man danced to.  
  
His dark hair had long fallen out of the style he had taken so long to brush it back into.  
  
More lightning ripped across the sky, bringing light to the meadow around him. Thunder followed only a few seconds later, echoing through the world around the soaked school boy.  
  
It was perfect.   
  
The rain pounded down harder, ripping into the earth and bleeding mud. He was soaked to the bone and his clothes were covered in speckles of mud from his irratic tribal dancing.   
  
There was more lightning with thunder following more and more slowly behind. Before long the lightning that had helped entrance him in his mad dance in the rain began to fade so that it no longer broke across the sky. It was trapped in the still dark clouds, the light still striking up at odd and uneven times as if it was trying to break free.   
  
The thunder rumbled one last time before it and the lightning played in the clouds for the last time.  
  
A soft sigh escaped his lips as the rain started to lighten, following the lightning and thunder in its departure.   
  
His swaying dance slowed as the rain continued to lighten until it was little more than light drip drops here and there.  
  
The boy opened his eyes which had remained closed the entire storm.   
  
There was no sun yet peaking out from the now departing clouds, but he knew that when the sun danced across the rain freckled grass it would glitter in a way that was far more beautiful than any diamond or jewel.  
  
He breathed in the scent that rain left behind as deeply as he could. This is what he loved. The scent that the rain left after it was done.  
  
It washed away the pollution of humans and left the purity of nature.  
  
It washed away all the sins that he commited in the name of good. It washed everything away, leaving him himself again.  
  
The fury of the storm that had torn through the meadow so brutely only minutes ago had left behind a gorgeous sight that the boy was most joyful to see.  
  
It was....it was....perfection.  
  
No picture could ever capture the feeling of standing in the midst of a meadow, free of the ties of life. Free if only for a moment.  
  
The boy ran a wet hand through his hair trying to bring some order to it.  
  
He drew in one more deep breath, trying to imprint the scent on his mind even though he knew it was usless. He tried everytime, and everytime he failed. There was no other scent like it and he wished that he could remember it with out the rain.  
  
Yuusuke supposed it was a good thing though. It allowed him time to himself, time be himself..........  
  
........as he danced in the rain.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Well? Like, hate? Tell me, cause I'm runnin on empty for inspiration.  
  
Review please and make Skittles a happy like anime obsessed girl. YAAAAAAY! ANIMETHON 11 IS IN TWO DAYS!!!!!!!! WAAHHHHOOOOOOOOO!  
  
. 


End file.
